L'amour brut
by Slythewyn
Summary: HARRY POTTER / THEODORE NOTT "La première fois, j'étais malade. Malade d'amour. Je crois que tu me faisais peur, au fond, j'avais besoin qu'on me déglingue et tu semblais parfait pour ça ; mon antithèse." POV Harry.


**Auteur** : Slythewyn  
**Disclaimer** : Harry et Théo sont la propriété de J.K.R, la garce.

Oui, j'ai honteusement volé le titre à Eric Jourdan et je m'en fous pas mal. Cet OS a été écrit quasi d'une traite, je le laisse en l'état par peur de le dénaturer si je le retravaille.  
Bonne lecture à vous.

**Il s'agit d'un POV de Harry.**

Pour _Dreamhavre._

**L'amour brut**

Moi, quand tu m'as quitté, j'en rugissais de rire.

'Tu verras, mon amour, tu crèveras de douleur, tu vas agoniser pendant des heures, devenir malade'.

La douleur, je la connaissais bien, on était deux intimes à force.

Mourir, je n'avais jamais fait que ça, et malade, je l'étais depuis le commencement.

Qui l'aurait cru en me voyant, j'avais le bonheur dans la peau, l'espoir, la réussite. Je suintais le succès que c'en était presque grossier, et je suis sûr qu'il y en avait pour hurler de convoitise, lacérer les photos de revues où je posais aux côtés de ma femme idéale, cerné de part de d'autre de mes amis parfaits, méticuleusement alignés sous le porche de la maison, une ferme rénovée – en rang d'oignon et par ordre de grandeur, allons donc, le ridicule n'avait jamais tué personne.  
La ferme, c'était une idée de Ginny.

Pour le confort des gosses, pour ces saletés de mioches qui pullulaient partout comme un bataillon de cafards, j'en aurais fais de la bouillie.

Toi, je te connaissais pas vraiment, hors Poudlard on avait du se croiser deux trois fois, par hasard - dîners mondains, pendaisons de crémaillère, je crois que tu me faisais peur, au fond, j'avais besoin qu'on me déglingue et tu semblais parfait pour ça, mon antithèse.

D'ailleurs j'avais vu juste, tu aurais pu te contenter de m'humilier, sagement, mais tu as préféré m'anéantir – de petites morts en petites morts, dans les toilettes d'une salle de conférence, sur la banquette de la voiture, dans les vestiaires du stade où j'emmenais jouer les mômes, le dimanche matin, chaque fois tu me flinguais et j'en redemandais.

Quand j'y pense, ce n'est même pas pour ton physique que je t'ai choisi. T'étais là, tu gênais, haïssant le monde par principe et ne luttant que pour toi-même. Une ordure, un renégat, enfoiré de première, traître à son sang et, ce n'était un secret pour personne, on t'avait acheté pour rejoindre notre cause, plus cher que l'ennemi, voilà tout.

Doué, en plus de ça, talentueux à outrance, offrant ton génie au service de qui payerait le mieux. Moi, j'y ai mis le prix. Il y a eu des gallions, bien sûr, mais des gallions j'aurais pu m'en construire un château, tu t'en foutais, c'était ma vie que tu voulais et tu l'as eu, ma chair, mon sang, mon âme.

Tu étais un salaud, fier de l'être, l'affichant, Serpentard par héritage aussi bien que par choix.

Tu me diras, y'en avait d'autres. Malfoy, le sempiternel connard, toujours belle petite gueule, un cul sublime, à peine abîmé par la guerre et gentiment rangé au côté de Papa, ralliés du bon côté juste avant le massacre, tu parles d'un coup de chance.  
Blaise, beau mec lui aussi, reparu par magie au lendemain de la guerre et jamais accusé, faute de preuve.

Mais le direct entre les côtes, c'est toi qui me l'a donné, coup de foudre comme ils disent, et c'est marrant mais ce jour-là, vraiment je n'avais pas fait gaffe à ton visage, ton corps.

Ils étaient tous autour de moi, réception annuelle, un bal de charité, et le grand jeu de la soirée consistait paraît-il, à me définir en un mot.

Loyal, courageux, héroïque, audacieux, admirable, c'était un déballage de flatteries, de compliments usés jusqu'à la corde, et je la sentais s'emparer de mon cou, puis tu as dit :

Fragile.

Et personne ne t'avait demandé ton avis, et personne n'écoutait, et personne n'a vu que je crevais de ces 7 petites lettres, tu as répété : _Fragile_, j'étais foutu.

Théodore Nott, j'aurais du prendre garde, prêter également attention à ton corps, ton visage.

Par la suite, j'ai appris à les connaître par cœur, ta beauté m'a rendu dingue, je ne croyais pas possible de ne l'avoir jamais compris avant. Tu me laissais griffer ta peau à faire jaillir ton sang, tu aimais me voir perdre la tête et j'adorais te regarder, m'adresser ce sourire démentiel qui semblait répéter à ne pas s'en lasser : fragile.

Tu jouissais de ma détresse. La main posée sur mes cheveux, les yeux rêveurs, tu me répétais sans arrêt comment serait notre rupture. Je te laissais prévoir ma souffrance et ma honte, tu ne t'en lassais pas, ça ne manquait jamais de nous exciter tous les deux. On finissait par baiser vite et mal, enivrés.

Mais revenons au début, au vertige magnifique de la première fois.

Je n'ai pas osé te parler ce soir là, au milieu de tous ces gens, je me suis contenté de te bouffer des yeux – non pas pour ta beauté, puisque je l'ai dit, elle n'était pas encore entré dans l'équation – mais pour chercher la faille, le démenti, une opportunité de prendre la fuite.

Il n'y en a pas eu, tu étais parfait, ignoble à la perfection, foudroyant d'indifférence.  
Et à partir de ce jour, je n'ai plus cesser de m'effondrer.

Tomber, entre tes bras ou à tes pieds, m'écrouler, m'avilir. Je désirais sans le savoir justifier notre perversité, te donner des raisons de me faire aussi mal. Tu me punissais cruellement par de trop longues absences, des silences inexpliqués, je te haïssais et quand enfin tu me revenais, je te serrais tout contre moi et je t'aimais à en mourir, avec mon corps, croyant naïvement te soumettre alors que je ne faisais qu'exécuter tes volontés tacites.

La première fois, je le répète, j'étais malade. Malade d'amour.  
Je crois que je n'aurais pas osé t'aborder autrement, comme je l'ai fait, de front, avec toute l'insolence dont je ne me pensais pas capable.

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le soir où d'un seul mot, tu m'avais asservi, on ne s'était pas revu ou brièvement, ça ne comptait pas. Je m'étais juré de ramper devant toi si c'était nécessaire, te supplier de me voir, me vouloir.

C'était la nuit de commémoration de notre sainte victoire, celle du bien sur le mal, des bons contre les méchants, des beaux contre les laids et j'en passe, en bref, des feux d'artifice à tout va, l'Angleterre au complet, côté sorcier du moins, de la musique, de l'alcool et même quelques drogues moldues, une tension sexuelle embrasant l'atmosphère, oui, on était tous splendides, mâles et femelles frétillants de désir, assoiffés de charnel et ça forniquait sous les tables, dans les recoins glauques, un rassemblement de cons ivres et heureux ; à suffoquer d'ennui.

En désertant la multitude, en descendant plus bas, vers la plaine brûlée vive par le soleil couchant, on tombait sur un bois, de part en part traversé par un ruban d'asphalte, et sur tout le long, s'exerçait sans vergogne le plus vieux commerce du monde.

Tu n'en menais pas large lorsque je t'ai trouvé, surgissant d'un bosquet les cheveux en bataille, flanqué d'une créature tout droit sorti d'enfer, jeune et joli à s'en fendre le cœur.

Audacieux, j'ai fais semblant de ne pas comprendre, inversant vos fonctions, te demandant ton prix l'air de ne pas y toucher. Furieux mais amusé, tu répliquas 'ta vie' et j'acceptais de suite.

La suite, on l'a connaît. Ce furent d'abord des rendez-vous, des passes clandestines, je te filais du fric en échange de ton cul, en t'en allant tu emportais des fragments de mon âme. Je te voyais tomber amoureux malgré toi. Tu te défendais du moindre sentiment, montais indécemment le prix, je te payais le double et ne te baisais pas, alors tu as cessé, cédé.

'Tu peux te réjouir, petit con, car j'aurais beau t'aimer de toutes mes forces, ça ne vaudra jamais l'amour que je t'inspire. '

J'en avais conscience, mais me foutais de perdre pied, je m'enlisais dans notre passion. Il me suffisait de savoir que tu tenais à notre histoire, n'y aurais-tu accordé qu'un centième de l'importance que moi, je lui donnais. Je ne vivais que pour ces bribes, ces instants d'abandon volés à ton orgueil.

Au bout d'un temps, je t'avais tant donné que je vivais à travers toi, l'amour que je t'offrais tu l'exhalais dans tous tes mots, tes gestes. Tu m'as avoué être en proie à un désir absurde, à chaque instant tu désirais ma présence, mes caresses.

Nos entrevues se faisaient plus languides, délicieusement tendres, nous voulions acquérir un pouvoir sur le temps, l'étirer à l'infini pour retarder l'instant de se désenlacer. Je savais que ça ne pouvait durer éternellement, ta dignité exigeait une vengeance. Tu étais en révolte permanente avec elle, menant une lutte intérieure qui souvent, t'oubliais à bout de force dans le creux de mon cou, sanglotant des injures et ne pouvant bouger.

Au final, le sermon lancinant de ta fierté bafouée a eu raison de moi, et sur ces belles paroles, tu m'as dis adieu.

'Tu verras, mon amour, tu crèveras de douleur, tu vas agoniser pendant des heures, devenir malade'.

Au fond, je m'en suis plutôt mieux sorti que ce que j'aurais imaginé. J'ai pris un peu de poids, me suis mis à fumer sans réserve, dans le secret espoir de chopper un cancer. Je me voyais bien endosser à jamais le rôle de la victime. Souffrir sans rémission, passer mes derniers mois à l'hôpital, espérer ta visite, savoir que c'était vain, adorer la douleur. J'ai porté quelque temps le deuil de notre amour, les gens s'en amusaient, voyaient dans ma tenue le contre-coup de l'après-guerre, des remords à retardement. J'ai donné puis repris deux jumeaux à Ginny, qui a fait une fausse couche sans rien dire aux enfants. Elle avait à peine grossi, elle aussi. Autour de nous, on constatait un léger décalage, une déconvenue, le début de la fin. Ca rassurait la foule, nous n'étions pas si parfaits que ça, invulnérables, et si chaque jour faisant des familles se brisaient, c'en devenait normal : nous donnions le ton.

Mais tu vois, j'suis pas mort. T'as essayé de me casser, as échoué, tout simplement parce que brisé, je l'étais depuis longtemps. Au bout du compte, la seule chose que je te dois, c'était une mauvaise raison de me foutre en l'air. Cette fois, ils n'ont pas pu me traiter de héros, je suis bien le salaud dont j'avais tant rêvé. A ta mémoire.

Ce matin, j'ai pris la décision de ne plus décompter ton absence, dater les nuits de manque.  
Non, je ne suis pas guéri.  
Je perds peu à peu la raison et avec elle, la confusion de nos anniversaires.  
Alors sans me rappeler depuis quand, à chaque seconde je pense à toi, je me déglingue, je suis malade.

**FIN**

**Rappel **: Je ne suis pas subventionnée par l'Etat, vos reviews sont mes seules récompenses.


End file.
